


When You're a Professional Pirate [Podfic]

by oddishly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's kind of in love with his first mate. Jensen kind of hasn't noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're a Professional Pirate [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When You're a Professional Pirate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468751) by [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink). 



Cover Art provided by [glovered](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20When%20You're%20a%20Professional%20Pirate%20by%20Cleflink.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB | Duration: 23m09s 
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/odd/%5bpodfic%5d%20When%20You're%20a%20Professional%20Pirate%20by%20Cleflink.m4b) | **Size:** 24 MB | Duration: 23m09s

  
---|---


End file.
